


i found me in you

by walnutdonghan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wrote this at 2am, minsung - Freeform, please read its been so long since ive posted, very soft okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walnutdonghan/pseuds/walnutdonghan
Summary: "I love you so much, did you know that?" Minho blurted out, half to himself.Jisung giggled.





	i found me in you

**Author's Note:**

> ahh idk what to say pls enjoy
> 
> also please comment and feel free to point out if there's anything off or misspelled

Sometimes, Jisung acted like a child. Not in a bad way, like misbehaving and being too naive, but rather than that he is easily amused by the smallest things, and that's honestly adorable.

That was one of the things Minho loved the most about him. His boyfriend's adoration for all living creatures is what makes his heart pump stronger, with a purpose.

They were once walking down the street, when Jisung suddenly stopped in his tracks and crouched down. Minho was confused by the sudden action, but when the youngest got back up, his face was filled with joy, and in his index finger was a tiny black beetle.

"Look, Min! He could get stepped over so easily!"

Jisung finished his walk home with the insect on one hand, and Minho's fingers intertwined on the other.

Right after he got home, he put the beetle down in his desk and quickly opened his computer.

"What are you doing, love? I thought you didn't have to work today."

That's when Minho looked at the screen, and watched as his boyfriend scrolled down on a google search about what beetles eat.

He eventually decided he couldn't get himself to take care of the creature, because it was just so small and it wasn't used to living inside. So he set it free.

"Ji, are you okay? You seemed to really like that beetle."

"It's fine, he's happier this way."

"I love you so much, did you know that?" Minho blurted out, half to himself.

Jisung giggled. His laugh is so cute, yet so all over the place. Minho couldn't help but let a big bright smile wash over his face. "Come on big baby, let's cuddle."

He loved how Jisung would always intertwine their legs and hide his face on Minho's neck, no matter how hot it was. Honestly, the older was happy as long as his soulmate was comfortable.

Jisung's breath started to slow down, while Minho rubbed small circles in his lower back. He lightly hummed a song, because he knew his boyfriend slept better with some kind of music on. That's probably from the job as a producer, anyways.

Jisung loved to hear Minho sing. Sometimes he would space out and mumble the lyrics to a song that's stuck in his head, and it still comes out like sweet honey dripping down.

They both know that if the sky falls down and everything goes wrong, they still have each other. And that's all that mattered to them.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa uwu hope you liked it!!
> 
> please comment what u thought and leave me a kudo thanks


End file.
